Single Girl Swagger
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Single is my favourite word, Chase. It really is. reflective post RebeccaChase.


**A/N: This is the last four or five oneshots for this fandom before I semi-leave and move onto bigger and better things. More will be explained in the author's note below. Because apparently, I'm being dramatic and a drama instigator who can't "worry about my own stories". Sorry if being blunt is classified as "rude". Pfft. Whatever. **

**Sorry but no muzzle here. I still say the Zoey 101 is kinda declining. **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Erika doesn't sound like Dan Schneider. **

* * *

"Just in case you're wondering, I got that new 'I'm a single girl' swag…" – _Goodbye_, Kristinia DeBarge

* * *

**Single Girl Swagger**

Dear Chase,

As I'm writing this, I'm pondering why. I'm asking myself why I'm writing this letter in the place. Am I doing it for some weird form of self-gratification? Am I doing it for some weird way of making it look like I dumped you? So, maybe I don't look like the idiotic dumpee? Well, the answer to all three of those questions would be a resounding _no_.

I'm over it. I'm over this. I'm over the concept of Chase & Becca – then again I can't be over something that was never there. I didn't believe it when it was just me and you, hand holding and just hanging out. On our seventh date, we kissed at a Boston Red Sox victory street party over the New York Yankees. I'll admit that I do think about you, I do find myself pondering about you when I'm in the middle of driving down a Boston freeway and then I sigh and laugh at myself because that's all we were, a summer romance. Maybe the air was too thick because I'm a realist. I'm not into the fairy tales and the whole 'once-upon-a-time' thing.

Luckily for me, I had my safety net of reality to fall on and I embraced it again. And our break-up continued to hurt less and less until I was comfortably numb and liked the liberating idea of single.

So, I'm okay now and I'm not the wounded ex or the crazy psycho bitch like I know people will write me off as. But I'm not insecure either so people are free to say whatever they want. I'm pretty much immune to it because I've done something called _growing up_.

You're pining over Zoey. So, whatever. Go after her. Serenade her even though you can't hold a note. And go climb a balcony or two. Cut yourself off from the chance of seeing past her and finding someone else when she doesn't understand you.

I'm okay. I _know_ I will be.

Excuse me while I enjoy my newfound liberation.

-Rebecca

PS. Single is my favourite word, Chase. It really is.

* * *

**A/N: I'm done. **

**Uh, so in my whole cleaning up the Zoey 101 rant, I guess the whole thing about me emphasizing that nobody's perfect and I don't THINK I'm HOT SHIT was totally missed because now I'm done dramatic. I always said to make an effort if you're going to post something on here. Not half assed. It's sad because the authors that do that are getting more recognition than the ones who actually put effort and try their best. I didn't say everything has to be a goddamn best-seller but no half assed stuff. Hope this clarifies. **

**And if not then, whatever. **

**This may suck but it was sporadic and the spur-at-the-moment thing so it'll have to stay as is. It's not a long piece just a snippet and I'm happy with it. Just spreading the Rebecca love. I guess. Even though I won't be writing as much Z101, I will be writing to collaborating with my good friend, Maddie (Heart of the Lullaby). She's a good friend and a great writer for someone so young. We'll be setting up a joint account soon so look out for that. **

**For my stories, I did promise a sequel to Guidance so I will work on that. It wouldn't be fair to promise that and then leaving you guys with nothing. That's not cool. But I will wait until everything is written before it gets posted. I can't tell you too much but I can tell you that it WILL be one of my longest pieces. **

**I want to write at least five more pieces, one of which will include a deep reflective Dana one because I was just inspired by someone who was gone and came back. Thank God she did! So this will definitely go out to her because she really deserves it. In the meantime, I'll be doing little pieces for PPP because I have little plot-bunnies there. **

**Yeah. So, I'm going to go bed after watching HM. Reviews would be nice to get when I wake up. **

**-Erika**


End file.
